Another Fics in the Wall
by Under This Rain
Summary: Receuil de drabbles très court sur le thème des murs, par ce que sans eux, nos héros ne serai plus rien. Drabbles sur plusieurs fandom (Merlin, Sherlock, HP, DW et peut etre d'autres). Le rating evoluera en fonction des drabbles, je préciserai a chaque fois en début K-M
1. 1- Merthur The Prince

**The Prince's Habits**

_**Fandom: Merlin**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Ship: Methur**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**...**_

**Bonjour bonjour! **

**Me voila de retour (Non, pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!) avec un recceuil de drabble, qui touchera plusieurs fandom ( Merlin, Sherlock, HP, peut etre DW ou d'autres), moins de 500 mot, sur le sujet des murs. Par ce que je me suis apercu que les murs, mine de rien, sont toujours la quand il le faut et que sans eux, nos personnage auraient bien du mal a faire certaines choses!**

**Bref, je vous embête pas plus longtemps, **

**Bonne lecture,**

_**Enjoy!**_

**ps: Merci a GabrielleWalker qui m'a gentillement correcter mes phottes d'ortograffe :)**

* * *

_ Le brun courrait à travers les couloirs, une fiole contenant un remède (ou un antidote ou il ne savait quoi et de toute manière peu lui importait) dans la main que Gaïus lui avait confié, lui demandant de la remettre au plus vite. Merlin slaloma avec agilité entre les courtisans et autres chevaliers. Il savait pourtant que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper le retard qu'il avait déjà pris. Il s'arrêta alors quelques temps, histoire de reprendre son souffle. Il appuya sa main contre le mur et se plia en deux sous l'effet de la fatigue. Une fois que son cœur se fut un peu calmé, il reprit sa route, plus calmement cette fois, se contentant de marcher d'un pas à peine plus rapide qu'a son habitude.

_ Alors qu'il tournait au détour d'un couloir un peu plus sombre, il y croisa le prince Arthur. Immédiatement, il se retrouva plaqué au mur. Il échappa la fiole sous le coup de la surprise, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à répondre à des lèvres pressantes contre les siennes. Au fil des minutes, le baiser s'approfondit, les mains se firent un peu plus pressantes et les corps un peu plus chauds. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et le prince repartit comme il était venu, laissant Merlin seul. Ce dernier se laissa alors glisser le long du mur, heureux mais surtout très frustré. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais aux manières du prince. Puis, retrouvant un peu ses esprits, il s'aperçut que la fiole reposait à terre, brisée en miles morceaux. Il s'énerva alors contre lui même, et, en se traitant d'idiot, donna un coup de pied au mur de pierre. Il jura sous le coup de la douleur avant de finalement prononcer un sort qui répara la fiole et de repartir en courant afin de terminer son travail.


	2. 2- Sheriarty The Empty House

**_The Empty House_**

**_Fandom: Sherlock_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Angst_**

**_Ship: Sheriarty_**

**_Rating: T+/M_**

* * *

Tu frôles les murs de tes doigts. Ils sont froids, voir même glacés mais tu t'en fiches. A vrai dire, tu les connais déjà par cœur. Tu viens souvent au 222B Baker Street. Toutes les semaines, même. Tu montes les escaliers te menant au salon, l'endroit est vide, froid, délabré. Mais il est sûr. Il vous cache parfaitement. Tu dévisages le papier peint que tu connais pourtant parfaitement. Sale, encrassé. Les fleurs qu'il représente ne sont même plus visibles. Un bruit te tire de ta contemplation. Tu te retournes pour le voir. Il est magnifique, sublime, autan. L'image de Dorian Gray traverse fugacement ton esprit, il est l'exacte représentation que tu te fais de ce personnage. Tu te fais la réflexion qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas être dans un lieu comme cela. Il est trop beau, trop élégant, trop précieux pour être trainé dans cette poussière. Mais tes pensées sont vite chassées. Tu laisses glisser ton manteau le long de tes épaules avant de le poser sur un montant au mur. Et, contrastant avec la lenteur de ton précédent geste, te rapproches rapidement de l'homme en face de toi.

Tu restes quelques secondes devant lui, à quelques centimètres, quelques millimètres même. Juste à l'admirer, le détailler, frémir d'anticipation. C'est une sorte de jeu entre vous. Qui tiendra le plus longtemps? Qui cédera le premier? Et c'est toi, comme d'habitude, qui romps ce jeu en vendant une fois de plus ton âme au diable tandis que tes lèvres embrassent enfin celle de Moriarty. Le baiser est possessif, passionné, dur. Ca n'en a jamais été autrement entre vous. Ce n'est pas son genre. Ni le tiens d'ailleurs. Puis pourquoi le serai-ce? Tout est mieux comme ça. Il te brusque, te dévore, il te possède est tu aimes ça. Toi, Sherlock Holmes te fais embrasser comme une pute, et tu en redemandes. Il te pousse contre un mur que tu heurtes violemment. Tu gémis de douleur sous le coup, avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Et il te possède. Violement, brutalement, presque sans te préparer. Il se libère et tu ne tarde pas à le suivre.

Tu essayes de reprendre ta respiration laborieuse, toujours allongé sur le sol poussiéreux, t'adossant contre le mur tandis qu'il se rhabille sans un mot. Il quitte la pièce sans même un regard. Tu te rhabilles à ton tour, et quittes l'appartement. Tu lances un regard à l'immeuble délabré. Tu remercies mentalement les murs, gardiens muets de vos péchés, silencieux jusqu'au prochain texto du criminel.


	3. 3- Drarry, BZTN : Nuisances Sonores

**Nuisances sonore**

_**Fandom: HP**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Ship: Drarry, BZ/TN**_

_**Rating: K+**_

* * *

_ Blaise se retourna une énième fois dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il plaqua son oreiller contre sa tête du plus fort qu'il put mais cela ne changea rien. Les sons ne furent même pas étouffés. Il soupira et maudit ses camarades silencieusement.

_ Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il devait subir les bruits de copulation de Draco et de son balafré. Il avait beau être dans la pièce d'à côté, les deux garçons étaient particulièrement bruyant et expressifs. Pourtant, les murs de pierre étaient épais! De ce fait, Blaise n'en manquait pas une miette. A son grand damne. Il cacha la tête sous ses couvertures, mi blasé, mi énervé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le griffon et le serpent oubliaient le sort d'insonorisation, mais cette fois, c'en était trop.

_ Bien sur, le noir avait essayé de lancer lui même un sort d'isolement, mais, pour une raison inconnu cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Dans un réflexe un peu bête, il tenta de taper le mur, histoire de signifier de manière sonore son mécontentement. Cependant, le seul résultat fut une douleur fulgurante lui traversant toute la paume. Ah oui, les murs en pierre, évidement. Il décida alors de se lever, et de réitérer son geste sur la porte en bois, qui serait sûrement plus clémente avec lui. Il hésita un instant sur le seuil, se sentant légèrement coupable de devoir arrêter ses amis alors qu'ils semblaient en si bonne voie. Mais la fatigue le rappelant à l'ordre, il leva la main pour toquer.

"Bah, laisse-les finir, les pauvres! l'interrompit Nott, juste à côté de lui.

- Ouais mais c'est un peu abusé la! Tu les entends, je suis sûr que les murs en tremblent!

- J'ai un meilleur moyen de couvrir le bruit. "

_ Le brun le plaqua contre le mur adjacent et l'embrassa fougueusement, apparemment bien décidé à faire autant de bruit que leurs camarades pour le reste de la nuit. Blaise ne fut pas long à répondre; Finalement, il adorait ces murs!


End file.
